InScane
InScane Born December 29, 2002 16 is an American YouTuber. He is mostly popular for his Roblox and Minecraft gameplay, and a little bit of Fortnite on the side. InScane also does a little bit of Roblox Tutorials for ROBLOX Development. InScane first started uploading videos back on March 28, 2018 on his YouTube Channel. InScane was only known for his Community Live Streams of ROBLOX until he started to upload videos and expand his channel further than just ROBLOX like Minecraft and much more. InScane stated he wanted to expand his channel away from ROBLOX, but still play the children game with his viewers so he decided to create a 2nd Channel called MoreScane but to this day the channel has been inactive. History Adventures During InScane's YouTube adventure for the past 2 years, he met some amazing creators, YouTubers, and other streamers on all different platforms. Many people InScane met during this adventure, those people helped him with struggles, attraction, and just been great friends to him. For an example, KreekCraft and HelloItsVG always communicate, talk, and maybe chill and play games with InScane even though they're all busy playing, streaming, or maybe even recording videos for their own channels. InScane is mainly a ROBLOX YouTuber, and he is Family Friendly which means people of all ages can watch his content. He loves to entertain and bring videos for the people, and he really loves creating videos because he loves filming and being behind a camera. And being a YouTuber allowed me to interact with my Viewers, and Fans! InScane unlocked his Monetization feature when he unlocked the requirements of 1,000 Subscribers and 4,000 of watch-Hours 5 months into doing YouTube, but he received the monetization rewards 3-4 months later. So he has rewarded the perks at around 3,000+ Subscribers, and 7,000 Watch hours. Not many people know this about InScane, but he has had other channels besides InScane at the start, but he deleted those channels to keep starting fresh. InScane has started this channel and he did state this will be the last one he will be (re-starting) as he loves the community that he has, and he does not want to leave/ditch his current fan-base. Going back November 30, 2018 InScane was playing ROBLOX Bubble Gum Simulator. During this stream he was raided by one of the biggest "YouTube Verified Raid" were a bunch of ROBLOX content creators that are verified on youtube go into a stream and suprise/shock a streamer. In this case, InScane came out to be one of the biggest memes out of the whole thing. After two of the youtubers uploaded a video (Nathorix & MyUserNamesThis) InScane became one of the biggest ROBLOX Thanos memes because his camera made him look purple just like thanos. Which this did bring a of attention to his channel. Games ROBLOX InScane started his YouTube channel based on the ROBLOX content he currently does on his channel. ROBLOX has been a huge success on InScane's Channel as when he does giveaways in Pet Simulator, or basically any game. InScane is known for doing giveaways on ROBLOX to support the community and he expanded from simulators to games like Jailbreak, Mad City, and much more! His ROBLOX username is InScaneYT. ROBLOX: Development As InScane loves to play ROBLOX games for his viewers, he also found a passion for Developing games. He made a few simulators, city-based games, and much more for the public to play. But one of the games he made he teamed up with another youtuber of the name RazorFishGaming and they both made a game called "Camera Simulator" which has close to 200,000+ visits. Minecraft Minecraft has put a huge success on the InScane channel as well right behind Roblox because its a community loved the game, and people just love to play with InScane and create things that they have never seen before. Fortnite Fortnite is not really a popular game on InScane's Channel. Its mostly known as a 1-2 times every other week on the channel because the viewers don't really enjoy watching the game they rather ROBLOX or Minecraft, but having this game as an option also really expanded InScanes channel. At the very start of 2019, InScane has become a Partner with Epic Games (Aka Creators of Fortnite) and he was given a Support a Creator Code ("InScane") that his viewers/fans can use to support him. Grand Theft Auto / FiveM / LSPDFR InScane mainly loves GTA because of another Application called FiveM. FiveM is a realistic Roleplay Mod Application that you can download and play with your friends. InScane currently owns his own FiveM roleplay server that he plays, develops, and communicates with other FiveM developers to make his server perfect for his community to play with Custom Peds, Cars, and much more. But mostly InScane goes into other public lobby/servers on streams and try to get into as much trouble as possible or be as realistic as possible in the server. InScane also likes to play another Modded Feature called LSPDFR which is basically an installed MOD were yourself can be a cop of any kind, LSPD Officer, FIB Agent, DEA, and/or Military. He loves this feature as well because he is free to do whatever within a Good Cop or Bad Cop Situation scenarios which is so fun to do and even watch. Social Media Twitch Before InScane started his YouTube Channel, he was a streamer on this platform Twitch. After he reached 100+ Followers, he decided to start a youtube channel, so he quit twitch and moved over. After a few months InScane has gained over 2,500+ Subscribers on youtube, he then moved to stream on both YouTube and Twitch and provide content for both platforms. After InScane returned to twitch, he gained way over 400+ Followers, and 3,000+ Views on the platform and he also became an affiliate within the Twitch Monetization so people can support him by becoming a Subscriber or donating Bits. DLive Going beyond YouTube & Twitch, InScane joined DLive for 2 weeks exclusively after he heard the announcement of the PewDiePie event on the platform. A few months later, InScane was Multi-Streaming on the platform and did a few exclusive streams just on the DLive Platform. During his time on DLive, he made friends with most of the DLive Staff and its Community. Few months after the PewDiePie event, InScane has gained over 470+ Followers on DLive, and became a Verified Partner on the Platform which gave him access to a lot of perks that he could use on his stream, and on top of that, a Verified Check Mark beside his Social Media name. During his time on the platform, he gained over 12,000+ PIPS/LINO which is ($170 USD) which he just gave-away to the public. Mixer Going off the same thing with Twitch, InScane wanted to test mixer and the attention he will be able to bring to that platform. After 1 month of doing Mixer, he only gained 100+ Followers and around 1,000+ Views. So as of now InScane no longer really streams on Mixer. Twitter Out of all Social Media accounts that InScane has, he is most active on Twitter with the Daily tweets he sends out to the public. He keeps people up to date, liking, and retweet posts on twitter to inform or just to communicate with you guys. Instagram InScane is not really active on his Instagram account, he mainly posts photos like 1-2 times a month or not even at all. The only time he really posts something on there is if he is on his story, or chatting with friends in "DMs" other than that he does not really post on his Instagram. Gaming PC Specs Currently, InScane's Gaming PC is broken. But he already revealed the parts he will be getting to the public. *Motherboard = ASRock B450M Steel Legend *CPU = AM4 Ryzen 5 with Wraith Spire Cooler *Memory (Ram) = DDR4 CORSAIR - Vengeance RGB PRO 16GB (2PK 8GB) *Power Supply = EVGA 500 W1 *PC Case = CyberpowerPC Case *PC Camera 1 = Razer Kiyo *PC Camera 2 = Logitech HD Pro Camera *Keyboard = Corsair K55 RGB *Mouse = Ergonomic Optical Wired Gaming Mouse *MousePad =Red-Dragon RGB *Gaming Console = Playstation 4 Merchandise InScane has started selling his own Apparel/Merchandise when he first hit 500+ Subscribers. As to this day, InScane keeps researching and looking into different Merch shops that looks good, or even better than what InScane is using right now. = You can check out InScane's Merchandise here: *InScane ~ Teespring Store *InScane ~ Represent Store Video Editing/GFX As being a YouTuber, you have two options, Hire an Editing/GFX Designer or editing and design your own GFX. But with InScane, he likes to do all his video editing himself. People have offered to edit his videos for him for the price of nothing ($0) but inscane refuses to let others edit his own. He claims he justs loves editing videos, and he's like a job that he just can't back away from. Splashcord InScane started his own company with two of his friends called Splashcord . Splashcord is a WorldWide Streaming & Video Sharing Company. The idea of the company is to have the ability to live stream and upload content for people to enjoy/watch to support you as a creator. Category:Male Streamer Category:Gaming Channel